Together, Then?
by enragedpurple
Summary: Link is having doubts about his ability to save Hyrule. Midna assures him that he can do it. Just some fluff between the two.


"Ugh, Midna, get off of me," Link groaned as they entered a nearby tavern. The Twilight being sighed, jumping off of the Hero's back and landing with grace in a seat a few feet away. Link took the seat next to her, leaning back and propping his tired and worn feet up on the table.

"You always ruin the fun, Link," Midna teased, eyeing his feet with a wary eye. He glared over to her, his other blue eye shut in hopes of actually gaining some sleep.

"What's it gonna be today, Link?" A bartender came up to him, patting the green-clad boy on the shoulder. Midna sighed, knowing that ordinary men couldn't see her. She just hoped that Link remembered to order for her this time. Link suppressed his groan, straightening and looking over to the man.

"I'll just take two loaves of bread and some cheese, if you wouldn't mind," The blonde boy ordered, then shooting Midna a "told you I would remember" look. The imp smiled, tossing herself into his lap as the bartender wandered away to get the order.

"Glad you can at least remember some things," Midna teased, laughing at the fact that Link couldn't threaten her without looking insane. Sometimes, she enjoyed being able to tease him and not getting any responses.

"Here you are," The bartender smiled, slapping the meal down before Link. Link nodded, leaning forward awkwardly as Midna shifted and clung to his back. Suddenly, the bartender slapped a hand to Link's shoulder.

"You're going to make these monsters leave, right?" He asked, and suddenly the pair could feel all eyes watching them. All the conversation died as they waited for Link's answer. Link sighed, turning in his chair so he could face most of the people in the small tavern.

He saw the looks of depression and hurt on their faces. He did not see the people he had come to know so well. No, there was nothing but depression in their faces where once there was happiness and faith. Link saw nothing but despair and a last hope that clung to him, clung to the faith that they had no right to give him.

"I'm trying my best. They're tough," He trailed off, his blue eyes scanning the crowd once more. He lowered his gaze to the ground, studying his feet instead. "But I'm sure I can be tougher," He whispered the last part, grabbing their meal and tossing a few rupees down on the table. He almost stormed out of the tavern, had a small boy not gotten in his way. The boy wrapped himself around Link's leg, looking up with pleading eyes.

"Thank you, mister," He whispered, then scampering back to a nearby table with his mother. Link noted that it was only his mother… no father. With that last studying look, he stormed out of the tavern and practically threw the meal at Midna when no one else was around. The imp caught it, stuffing it into his pack as she ripped some off for herself.

"Link, you can't help their curiosity," She whispered, hugging a bit tighter around his neck. His hands clenched to fists, the whirling to tear her off of his back, holding her in front of him as his blue eyes scanned her fiercely.

"You don't get it, Midna. You don't know what it's like to see all the people you knew so well just vanish and be replaced by these… skeletons of themselves. There is no going back for these people, no matter how hard I try. There is no way I can return the light to them," He shouted at her, not caring for the moment if someone stumbled upon him. Angry enough to not care about his actions, he threw the imp out of his hands, storming away a few paces as she hovered in shock.

"Change me to a wolf, Midna," He growled back at her, his blue eyes glaring.

"Link, I don't think this is the time –" Midna cut off as Link reached for his sword, the imp floating forward and latching onto his hand. "Fine, fine," She mumbled, pulling away and waving her hands. In a flash of black, Link fell to four legs.

He shook his body once, getting used to the change. Midna floated forward, prepared to sit on his back as was normal. Instead, he took off running.

Midna stared after him with a sense of dread in her soul.

* * *

Link ran and didn't care where he went. His legs carried him as fast as he could, rushing through the hills and plains of Hyrule field with deadly speed. The occasional beast would try and stop him – he lunged and tore out their throats. Darkness settled upon the land as night found Hyrule, causing Link to activate his senses in hopes of being able to see.

His eyes scanned eagerly, hunting for his next prey. He had to vent – he had to kill. He needed something to chew on other then his thoughts. Something other then lost hope and dread in his soul. He needed to be able to smile again…

Somehow Midna ended up in his thoughts. Her slight form, however grotesque it might have been to others, was oddly familiar to him. Her flame red hair filled his vision as he remembered the times that her powers had saved his life more then once.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by Twilight Messengers. He growled, preparing himself for what he knew was a lost battle. He could not fight them without Midna to create the energy field. Without her, they would just keep reviving their dead, keep on living.

But he would eventually lose.

* * *

Something was wrong. Link had left hours ago, and although she knew where he was, she had not gone after him. She knew that he needed time… but now something was wrong. Something was happening.

Snapping out of her silent thoughts, Midna twirled in the air as a portal took her to where she knew Link to be. Her powers never lied to her about such things, but if they started now, she knew she would be too late.

She landed to see Link panting in his wolf form, three Twilight Messengers surrounding him. He was growling, but a painful gash was bleeding down his side.

"Link!" Midna yelled, dashing forward as a Messenger lashed out at him. He dodged, then falling victim to the second Messengers accompanying swipe. He fell to all fours, lying in a heap between them as they descended upon him. Midna jumped on his back, yanking his ears forcefully.

"Link, you have to get up!" She shouted, yanking him to his feet even if he didn't want to. He growled, baring his fangs at the enemies as Midna circled them in an energy field. Soon, they jumped from enemy to enemy, defeating them all. Link fell down, panting and Midna hurried to get off of him.

"Link, Link, you have to stay awake, all right?" Midna frantically placed her hands over his wounds, studying them and trying to find the right remedy. She suddenly regretted leaving his pack back at the small room they were staying in. She waved her hands over the panting wolf's form, turning him back to Link in a matter of seconds.

"Midna, don't" He groaned, his arms flexing instinctively around his the wound on his torso, "Don't transform me when I'm injured. Remember?" He hissed in pain as her small hands moved his aside, pulling at the fabric to get a better look.

"Don't you dare lecture me right now," Midna scolded, reaching under him to get a small vial of potion she knew he always had with him. She finally found it, pulling him closer to her as she pushed the bottle to his lips. He crinkled his nose, drinking it nevertheless. He arched as the wound healed, letting out an airy gasp. He fell back, his head falling limply into her lap.

"Silly imp," He muttered, closing his eyes as she started to stroke her hands through his hair. She glared to him, giving a light smack to his cheek. His eyes flew open in shock.

"You have no right to talk," She retorted, smiling slyly when he just shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes again.

"You think it's safe to sleep out here?" He muttered, most of the words coming out slurred. She was struggling to keep the tears out of her eyes, so she only nodded. "Good, don't think I could do… mch'mre fight…." He trailed off, his head rolling to the side as sleep claimed him.

_Oh, Link_.

* * *

Sun pierced into his eyes and he groaned softly. He rolled over on his side, conscious of the fact that there was something on his chest. Feeling protective, he simply cradled said thing in his arms and tried to get back to sleep.

"Mmm, Link, you have to let me go," Midna mumbled, however making no move to get up herself. Link groaned, shutting his eyes tighter.

"Sht'p Min," His words were a mash of letters, nothing more than nonsense to anyone who didn't know him as well as she did. She laughed, pulling out of his arms to hover above him. Her tiny hands reached forward and started to slap hi face gently, causing his eyes to shoot open. He lurched up, his shock wearing off as he realized it was only her. She laughed as he caught her by the foot, dangling her upside down and eyeing her quizzically.

"Is this smacking thing going to become a habit?" He glared, his other hand moving to tickle her sides. She lurched away, squealing as she squirmed.

"Stop it!" She managed to wriggle her way free, dashing a few feet away from him, hovering in a defensive position. He laughed, looking away and to the morning sun. He pulled his sword free from his back, his shield automatically on his arm. Midna eyed him curiously but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to save Hyrule, Midna," He muttered, his hand clenching tighter around his sword. She nodded, floating slowly to his side.

"Hmm, you sure? A minute ago, you seemed to forget my name," She replied, lurching away as he cast her a playful glare.

"I'm serious Min," He smiled, looking to her out of the corner of his eye as she realized the nickname had stuck. She groaned, floating up to him and sitting on his shoulder.

"I know you are," She replied, smiling as he held his sword up to the light. It shone perfectly in the sun, a masterpiece if ever she saw one. It caught the reflection of his eye, letting her see his serious, bright blue orbs glow in the sunlight as well.

"I won't let any more harm come to these people," He declared, looking away from the sword and to Midna. His eyes held a determined glint, mixed with something else she could not entirely place. "And you'll stay by my side, right Min?" He laughed as she floated off of his shoulder to float in front of him with her arms crossed.

"What kind of question is that?" She glared, watching as he put away his shield and sword. Suddenly, he pulled her closer, angling her so that their faces were only a few inches a part.

"I don't think you quite understand what I mean," He mumbled, his blue eyes scanning her intensely. She felt herself blush – if that was possible for a Twilight being – and relax into his touch before she knew what hit her.

"R-right, I… I knew that," She muttered, all eloquence leaving her for the moment as she lost herself in his bright blue eyes. He smiled, leaning in to plant a delicate kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, letting herself end up in his arms after the fact.

"How is it that I always end up carrying you?" He asked playfully, getting a small smack out of her. "Hmm, guess the smacking will become a habit," He joked, quickly dropping her and running away from her tiny fury.

"Hero's shouldn't run from a tiny imp!" She called after him, only getting a taunting wave out of him.

"This Hero knows that all tiny imps store an impossible amount of fury inside!" He laughed, falling to the ground as she tackled him from behind. He twisted around, pushing her under him as he stared at her lovingly.

"So, what do you say we go save Hyrule together, Min?" He smiled, leaning in and watching her intently. She only nodded, smiling as his lips met hers.


End file.
